Hella Good
by SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child
Summary: A continuation of Yuuka Yagami's songfic, Toxic. Baralai's feeling down after his concert in Luca, believing it was a waste of time. However, when he visits a bar one night, he gets more than what he bargained for! GB, Rated PG13 for strong adult content


Hello there, SakuraBubbles here. This is a continuation of **Yuuka Yagami**'s WONDERFUL fic Toxic, which I'm sure as you all know, has Baralai singing _Toxic_ by Britney Spears to a large audience--but mostly Gippal.  
  
One day, I was in the car with my dad and he randomly popped in an old CD of mine which happened to have _Hella Good_ by No Doubt on it. Now, that's always been a favorite song of mine, so when I got home, I downloaded it. :D And after listening to it, I suddenly got images of Gippal singing this. I decided that it was a very aggressive song and very… machina-ish. So I asked **Yuuka Yagami** if I could continue her fic, and she granted me permission!!  
  
I'm taking a break from my other Gippalai, Collision until next week, for today, June 4th, 2004, the day I'm uploading this, is my b-day. So it's like a b-day present to me! YAY!!!!  
  
**Disclaimer**: This fic is a continuation of **Yuuka Yagami**'s fic, so technically the idea itself isn't original, only the new twist. I thank her for writing that fic ;; Also, I do not own any FFX-2 characters nor the song in which is used here. I hope you all enjoy the fic and be sure to review and pay homage to Yuuka-san!!

* * *

Baralai sighed. It had been two days since his concert in Luca and he hadn't seen Gippal. He was worried that what he had done was for nothing. He had gotten repercussions for missing the day at work and had been stuck in Bevelle, so therefore couldn't visit Djose on his own and, as stated, Gippal hadn't shown himself at all.  
  
After a few more days, Isaaru noticed that the praetor was down in the dumps so he arranged to take him out to a bar to drink. Baralai was grateful that Isaaru was helping him out, though he wished that Gippal was the one with him.   
  
A large moogle waved to them at the entrance of the bar.   
  
"Why hello there, Praetor Baralai! We apologize for the inconvenience, but the bar is temporarily closed. If you'll just wait a moment, I'll go in and check on the place!" said the moogle. Baralai raised a thin brown eyebrow. It was as if the moogle was disguising his or her voice. He let the thought leave him, however, because it was a person in costume and nothing else. No secret motives with this plush creature.   
  
So Baralai and Isaaru waited as the moogle skipped toward the door and poked its head into the bar. After a bit, it came back, gesturing for them to come in.   
  
"It's all taken care of! Enjoy your night, guys!!" it exclaimed, swinging side to side gaily. The men walked past it and headed inside. The moogle ripped off its fake head, exposing Yuna underneath.   
  
"Whew! It's too hot in there!" she gasped. She grinned to the bar. "And speaking of _hot_…"  
  
Baralai halted after getting in. He hadn't been to this bar ever before… it had a stage which he could barely make out because it was very dark in there.   
  
"Hey, Isaaru?"   
  
There was no answer. Baralai felt behind him. There was no Isaaru…  
  
Suddenly, a beat of a song came flooding into the room. Baralai looked to the stage, noticing a figure in the darkness. As the beats followed one another, the lights slowly brightened and there was a voice…  
  
_The waves keep on crashing   
on me for some reason…_  
  
Following this was very heavy and also very sexy breathing. Baralai squinted at the stage. He still couldn't make out who was singing!   
  
_But your love keeps on  
coming like a thunderbolt…_  
  
More breathing followed and the lights were getting brighter. Baralai saw at last a chair with its back facing the audience and straddling it was a silhouetted figure, tapping one of its two boots to the beat. Baralai noticed that he was the only one in the room. _What in Yevon's name is going on?_  
  
_Come here a little closer…_  
  
Baralai noticed a slender finger stretched out into the light, bending, beckoning him over. Although he already knew he was alone, he still looked around to see if the singer was pointing at anyone else. He shrugged and walked toward the stage.   
  
_'Cause I wanna see you  
baby real close up…_  
  
Baralai's jaw gaped a little as he got closer…  
  
_get over here…_  
  
"Wh-Gippal?!!"   
  
The figure got up and kicked the chair over as the lights and the chorus came on simultaneously. Gippal sang into the microphone, his eye focused on his surprised praetor. He recognized the face he was making as his own just days before at Baralai's concert.  
  
_You've got me feelin' hella good   
So let's just keep on dancin'..._  
  
Baralai first noticed that Gippal was missing a few things. Okay, just one. But it was a big thing. He wasn't wearing a shirt under his tie or shoulder armor and Yevon did he look _good_…  
  
_You want me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancin'…_  
  
Gippal moved greatly and he was in time with the beat. Baralai noticed that his bare chest and arms were covered in water, looking slick against his skin.   
  
The praetor pulled on his collar. It was getting rather hot in there…  
  
_Your performance deserving   
a standing ovation…_  
  
Gippal breathed huskily into the microphone again as he lifted the fallen chair with one arm, the front facing Baralai. Baralai watched in awe as Gippal stepped musically toward him, one eyebrow perked up seductively.   
  
_And who would have though  
it'd be the two of us…_  
  
Gippal jumped from the stage, breathing sexily once more as he did so. He caught Baralai's hand in his and pressed his body up against him, grinning.   
  
_So don't wake me  
If I'm dreaming…_  
  
Baralai shivered as Gippal grinded up against him, singing softly in the microphone. Yeah, it was definitely hot in there…  
  
_'Cause I'm in the mood  
Come on and give it up…_  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything like this," Baralai managed to whisper. Gippal grinned and grabbed Baralai's hand, putting it to his soaked chest. With a grin, he grinded harder and sang the chorus.   
  
_You've got me feelin' hella good  
So let's just keep on dancin'…  
You want me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancin'_  
  
Gippal suddenly hopped back up onto the stage, hand still clasped with Baralai's. The praetor climbed up as Gippal continued to sing, his voice mesmerizing.   
  
_You've got me feelin' hella good  
So let's just keep on dancin'…  
You want me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancin'_  
  
The song changed beats suddenly and Gippal pushed Baralai down onto the chair, grinning as he did so.   
  
_Ooh yeah yeah…_  
  
Baralai gasped as Gippal climbed up onto his lap, stroking his neck with his fingers tenderly.   
  
_Ooh yeah yeah…_  
  
The song regained its hardcore beat and Gippal rocked his hips and bit at Baralai' s neck. When the song called for it, Gippal breathed hotly against him, causing Baralai to squirm and wrap his arms around his Al Bhed lover.   
  
_You've got me feelin' hella good  
So let's just keep on dancin'…  
You want me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancin'_  
  
Baralai was mistaken to think that having Gippal stand and grind into him was the best thing ever. He let his head roll back, enjoying this greatly. Ah, this was worth the wait…  
  
_You've got me feelin' hella good  
So let's just keep on dancin'…  
You want me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancin'_  
  
Gippal managed to keep his movements to the beat of the music, easing the microphone to the floor. He kissed at Baralai's neck and then asked, "Was this good?"   
  
Baralai grinned.   
  
"It was downright hella good and toxic."   
  
The song beat on softly as the two shared a kiss. On the song's final beat, the lights went out, leaving the lovers in darkness.   
  
Outside, three girls and a tired ex-summoner cheered.

* * *

I hope you all liked it!! And I hope I did Yuuka-san proud. See ya!! ::bows and runs away:: 


End file.
